wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
White Moon
The Wind tribe from The Five Moons of Japan. Background You are the romantic Moon of Wind. Formed 170 years ago by the Lunar Decrees, you are all devout believers in “Susano’s positive qualities.” You associate your Moon’s element, Wind, with peace and tranquility so as to avoid further shaming his name. Though you are all perfectly aware that Susano had violent tendencies, you always blame it on the Water side of him (Blue Moon’s behavior is an excellent testament to this). Gale, your kami-leader, is treated with high respect as she happens to share a father with Susano’s bi-elemental aides, the Tempests. You all fight defensively for the protection and well-being of each other, traditionally only striking when your Holy Orbs run dangerously low or if Haku’s vendetta against Akai flares up again. Subsequently, your biggest rival is Red Moon, though you occasionally pick off of Black Moon as well. By now, there are no more mortals in White Moon. All of you are half-mortals who live and die by magic and the element of Wind is what holds you all together. Faithfulness to your leaders, Haku and Gale, is as much a key to your survival as possession of Holy Orbs. Haku Played by Genevieve Casagrande. *Pronounced: HAH-koo *A pronunciation of the kanji for "white" in Japanese You are the young and defensive leader of White Moon. You associate your Moon’s element, Wind, with peace and tranquility so as to avoid further shaming the name of Susano, the storm god. Admittedly, you have a great deal of respect for Susano because you believe he did the right thing in “standing up for what he saw as an injustice.” This is a belief you inherited, and expanded on, from your father Soichiro. He was the previous leader of White Moon and sometimes called the greatest the Moon has ever had, thanks to his many brave and selfless acts. Amongst his most infamous feats of bravery was the slaying of previous Black Moon leaders Koji and Koichi, Kuro’s uncles. His last act of selflessness was depleting all of his energy on the battlefield and leaving himself to die during a rare simultaneous raid by Black and Red Moons. Your mother, Yui, went back after all had quieted and received his last request: that she take over White Moon. She was unable to cope with the prospect of both leading the Moon and living without Soichiro and simply lost the will to live soon after. This was 5 years ago; you were 18 at the time. Your mission in life is to protect the overall survival of White Moon as best you can. This frequently results in pre-emptive strikes at other Moons for Holy Orbs. Black and Red Moons are your most frequent targets, leading to an intense rivalry between you and Akai, leader of Red Moon. Despite your ambitions to fight alongside Susano, you care about your Moon very much and would be devastated were it to be completely wiped out. Gale Played by Katya D'Andrea. You are the young Wind kami partner of Haku, leader of White Moon. As the only kami left in the group, you are the only one with power equal to or greater than that of Haku’s. She is almost like a sister to you and you are always there to be her friend, supporter, and follower. Unfortunately, being one of the youngest kamis in Nippon (only 115 years old), you do not possess the same knowledge of ways of life from years gone by as others do. You try to make up for this by taking frequent ventures to the immediate surrounding area to learn as much as you can from those whom White Moon is neutral with. Your mother is Nozomi the Dove and your father was Zaku the Hawk, though he exists in your memories only as a crazed kami. You have also heard that he is the father of Susano’s bi-elemental kami cronies, the Tempests, which would make them your half-siblings. Though your parents are both pure kamis with Beast Forms, you have none as a result of having grown up in White Moon and lived with them your entire life. However, you possess the Banish ability; a severely amplified Wind attack that can send one of your adversaries flying virtually anywhere you want. PCs *Sora – Izzy Schnall *Tomoe – Jonathan Polin *Hayate – Carlos Lavezzari Timeline *260 years ago **Zaku the Hawk is born. *255 years ago **Karasu the Crow and Tengu the Lark are born from birds in the clouds. *230 years ago **The Tempests (Stormhead Typhoon, Stormhand Kamikaze, and Stormheart Ameko) are born to Zaku and Tsunami. *210 years ago **Kagerou and Zaku become friends. *170 years ago **The Lunar Decrees are written and signed, forming the five Moons. *167 years ago **Karasu and Tengu join White Moon. *155 years ago **Karasu leaves White Moon with Tengu in tow. *140 years ago **Zaku starts to go insane. *120 years ago **Nozomi and Zaku become mates. **Tengu leaves Karasu and meets Raiden the Bolt. *115 years ago **Gale is born to Zaku and Nozomi. *100 years ago **The Storm Sprites, Aki and Natsu, are born to Raiden and Tengu. **Tengu leaves the Storm Sprites in the care of the Volcano Sprites. **Zaku Fades. **Tengu arrives at the Pentagram Islands and is turned into a demon. *90 years ago **Nozomi and Karasu meet and become friends. **Gale joins White Moon. *23 years ago **Haku is born to Soichiro and Yui of White Moon. *5 years ago **Soichiro dies in battle. **Yui is charged with becoming the new leader of White Moon and loses the will to live. **Haku becomes the new leader of White Moon.